Otoño
by Sakura K.H.U.C
Summary: bueno sakura esta nuevamente sola por culpa de sasuke ¿por que?entren y averiguenlo. sasusaku y .....
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ya regrese XD

este es otro one-shot espero les guste.

y por fas dejen sus opiniones y comentarios.

otra vez es algo dramatico pero al contrario de los otros tiene un final feliz.

cabe decir que es un ita-sasu-saku.

bueno aqui se los dejo bye.

**nota: naruto y sus personajes obiamente no me pertenecen si no, sakura y sasuke ya estarian juntos desde hace muchisimo tiempo.**

Otoño, el otoño en kohona es una de las épocas más hermosas de todas ¿por qué? Pues eso es muy fácil a diferencia de los calurosos veranos y del frió invierno, el otoño tiene un clima templado-frió. Además que por estar en el medio y su climas es perfecto. En esta época es en la que ves a todas las parejas de la villa caminando de la mano, sentados en el parque o en los restaurantes platicando amenamente.

De seguro yo soy la única persona sola en estos instantes, sola. Si sola en mi consultorio ya que en estas fechas parece que nadie se quiere enfermar, quien lo diría hasta naruto anda con hinata, y yo sola que otra me queda, tsunade como siempre anda ocupada tomando sake o apostando y en el peor de los casos tomando y apostando, tenten esta con neji, si aunque parezca imposible de creer hasta el genio hyuga también demostró tener corazón, pero mas bien yo creo que lo que le paso a _**el**_ lo hizo darse cuenta de que la vida es corta y que solo se vive una vez y por lo tanto hay que aprovecharla al máximo.

Al menos se que lo que le paso a _**el**_ no fue en vano, ya que con eso muchas personas obtuvieron la felicidad que se merecían y otras al menos reflexionaron un poco su situación.

Ya son las seis de la tarde y en el panorama se puede observar como el cielo se va cubriendo de un tono rojizo muy lindo y acogedor.

Al fin, al fin voy a podré salir de aquí y regresar a mi casa, pero como puedo evitar no estar triste, si ese mismo día hace ya tres años murió mi querido sasuke-kun.

Ese día supe muchas verdades, ese día cambio mi vida, pero también desde ese día ya no estuve sola todo gracias a ti mi querido sasuke-kun.

Como olvidarlo, naruto, kakashi-sensei y yo estábamos en una misión hacia el país de las olas cuando pude sentir tu chakra a lo lejos. Sin dudarlo esa noche me escape del campamento y fui a buscarte.

Te encontré varios metros lejos de donde nos quedábamos. Estabas en la rama de un árbol aparentemente dormido, no habías cambiado mucho en realidad, seguías siendo el tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer o kunoichi quisiera tener. Pero como no, tu cuerpo desde lejos se veía que estaba bien trabajado, tus facciones se veían mas maduras, simplemente perfecto.

Tan embobada estaba que no me di cuenta cuando tu cuerpo, tu calor, tu aroma inundaron mis sentidos, abrí bien mis ojos pensando que era un sueño, que otra vez mi mente me jugaba una sucia jugarreta.

Aun tenias tus ojos cerrados yo me quede viéndote, esperando a que los abrieras para tratar de descifrar realmente, no físicamente cuanto habías cambiado todo este tiempo. Y tal como si me leyeras el pensamiento abriste tus hermosos ojos negros como el mismo abismo, te me quedaste viendo. Pareciera como si tu también quisieras descifrar que tanto había cambiado

bueno se abran dado cuenta de que no esta acabado pero lo dejo asi para ver

si continuar o no.¿como? pues facil por el numero de reviews que optenga

si veo que no hay unos cuantos significa que no les gusto y que mejor hay lo dejo pero si recibo

varios lo continuare.

bueno kuidenc bye.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui les dejo la segunda parte de este fic espero les guste y por fas dejen comentarios.

tambien le quiero dedicar mas que nada este fic a **sakusasu88 **por apoyarme en todos mis fic de verdad muchas gracias y espero que sigas apoyandome.

ademas ya modifique la cuenta para que todos puedan firmar asi que no hay excusa

bueno tambien les queria decir que aun no lo termino pero de seguro para mañana o pasado ya este listo.

ahora si, aqui les dejo la conti. y ahhh lo mas seguro es que el proximo capitulo sea lemon.

Pareciera como si tu también quisieras descifrar que tanto había cambiado

No se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos viendo, solo reaccione cuando tu me hablaste con tu voz ronca y grave.

-que haces aquí Sakura

-yo…yo…eso no te importa Uchiha

-hmp (pero ahora que demonios le pasa?)

-no pero si se nota que has cambiado uchiha. Ahora hablas mas que antes verdad (dijo sakura con tono irónico y frunciendo un poco el ceño)

-(ella nunca me había hablado así será…que… NO, eso no puede ser. Todo menos eso, lo mejor será probarla)

-y a ti se te nota que estar tanto tiempo con el usurantonkachi te afecto verdad Sa-ku-ra

-pero que te has creído uchiha?

-aun me amas verdad Sa-ku-ra

-na…nani? (pero a este que le pasa y que le digo. No quiero que siga creyendo que soy la misma tonta débil de antes)

-dije que aun me amas no es así

-(tranquila, tranquila trata de parecer normal) JA y a ti que te a pasado uchiha? Te pegaste en la cabeza o que. Claro que yo no te amo

-(no no NO. tranquilo Sasuke lo mas seguro es que este mintiendo después de todo eres un uchiha y los uchihas logramos siempre lo que queremos no?)

-claro que no me golpee Sakura lo que pasa es que tu a mi no me puedes engañar, acéptalo, aun me sigues amando

-(se me notara que hago QUE HAGO pero es que su tono de vos es tan atractivo y además ya no soporto su mirada, sus labio OH kami que hago?)Pues se nota que tienes el ego muy grande uchiha, porque no es así y sabes que ya me canse de estar oyendo tonterías mejor me voy

-(vamos sasuke hazlo es ahora o nunca. Además solo así sabrás la verdad)

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero sasuke la tomo del brazo y la acorralo contra un árbol.

-pero que demonio te pasa uchi…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios de un moreno extremadamente sensual capturaron los suyos.

Al principio se trato de resistir pero inconcientemente empezó a responderle de la misma forma y enredando sus finos brazos alrededor del moreno. Estuvieron así un largo tiempo en una ardua lucha de lenguas, hasta que por desgracia para ellos se tuvieron que separar los dos se vieron a los ojos intensamente.

En los ojos de ambos se empezaba a ver una chispa de deseo, pasión, lujuria pero sobre todo amor.

-sasuke-kun que te pa…pasa

Pregunto sakura aun con los labios entre abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Mala jugada de sakura ya que en ese preciso momento sasuke se dio cuenta que ella de verdad aun lo seguía amando y que todo lo además fue para tratar de aparentar.

Una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción se formo en el guapo rostro de sasuke

-que acaso no te gusto Sa-ku-ra (dijo bajito pero con su mismo tono ronco de voz)

Esto hizo que sakura se sonrojara mas ¿Qué si no le había gustado¡Por kami le había encantado¡

-no…no es eso sasuke-kun lo que pas… ahhhh

Ella no pudo continuar ya que el empezó a besar y mordisquear su pálido cuello. Muchas palabras según el.

Ella por su parte empezó a acariciar su melena azabache. Claro que el era un uchiha y un uchiha no solo llega a esas niñadas

tambien les quiero agradecer a

**lena haruno**: bueno aveces la vida es asi y avece sasuke se tiene que sacrificar. PERO PORFAS NO ME MATES.

**setsuna17: **de verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

y bueno un agradecimiento en general a todos por leer mi fic.


	3. Chapter 3

bueno aqui el tercer capitulo.

de verdad disculpen en primera por no actualizarlo antes y en segundo por la brevedad del mismo pero lo que pasa es que ultimamente e sufrido una crisis de ESTUPIDA CABEZA HUECA que no me deja pensar en nada ademas de que de verdad no me da tiempo estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios.

lo unio que les puedo decir es que tratare de ya mañana poder actualizarlo y hacer el capitulo mas largo para compenzar este .

bueno ahora si aqui esta y diganme sus comentarios.

Ella por su parte empezó a acariciar su melena azabache. Claro que el era un uchiha y un uchiha no solo llega a esas niñadas

Así que empezó a bajar sus manos hasta el pecho de sakura, y lentamente tortuosamente empezó a bajar el cierre de su blusa. Grata sorpresa que se dio el moreno cuando vio unos senos más grandes de lo que se veían con la blusa puesta, solo cubiertos por una pequeña blusita de malla.

Por su parte la haruno estaba que se moría de nervios y como no pensaba ella si hasta apenas hace una hora lo había encontrado no, además no le había dicho que estuvo haciendo todos estos años o si estaba solo NADA y ahora estaba a punto de hacer el amor con el NO. Claro que no ella tenia dignidad ella ya no era la misma.

Así que acumulo un poco de chakra en su mano derecha, golpeo a sasuke en el estomago y salio corriendo.

-pe…ro…que…demo…nios…de… mi no te escapas sakura. Dijo el uchiha mientras se agarraba el estomago

-pero que fuerza tan mounstrosa agrego y salio corriendo tras la pelirrosa.

-pero que demonios estuve a punto de hacer. Decía una triste sakura mientras corría – recuérdalo sakura para el solo eres una molestia, recuérdalo el te lo dijo cada día desde que se formo el equipo 7, de seguro para lo único que te quiere es para jugar contigo o para bajarse la calentura.

Pero lo peor es que yo estuve a punto de caer. En ese momento de sus hermosos ojos jades salieron mas lagrimas a caudales. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la orilla de un hermoso rió.

Se puso de rodillas y asomo su cara en el agua, se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía. Así que tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y se limpio la cara con ella, cuando se seco un poco las gotas de agua que escurrían por su pálida cara se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, ya que donde hace unos segundos se reflejaba ella sola ahora también mostraba un guapo moreno a sus espaldas.

En ese momento quiso salir corriendo de hay otra vez, pero de nuevo alguien la detuvo. Se giro para volver a golpearlo pero no una vez fue suerte dos seria estupidez y claramente sasuke uchiha era todo menos estupido.

Le tomo la mano con la que lo iba a golpear y con su propio cuerpo aventó a la pelirrosa al piso quedando el encima.

Hay fue cuando sakura vio un reflejo rojo en los ojos de sasuke ya al instante supo que era el sharingan de el, el porque lo había activado causo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de sakura.

Era cierto lo que hace ya un rato había recordado, ella tenia mucho tiempo que no veía al uchiha y si el se había vuelto un ser que de verdad no tenia sentimientos y solo la quiere para jugar o peor aun la tomo a la mala la mate y luego bote NO mejor dicho queme su cuerpo con su katon. Pero por que se habrá enfadado tanto, bueno pensándolo bien cualquiera se enojaría se estas apunto de hacer el amor O sexo con alguien realmente da igual y de repente esa persona de da tremendo puñetazo en el estomago y sale corriendo de hay TALVEZ y solo talvez si tenia unas pocas razones para estar enojado con ella pero. Uchiha Sasuke enojado en ningún lugar o planeta significaría buenas noticias y entonces ¿Y ELLA?

ahora si esta verificado Sakura Haruno esta muerta de miedo.

ya no me da tiempo para agradecerles uno por uno su apoyo pero de verdad 1,000,000 de gracias por su apoyo. y espero de verdad me sigan apoyando.


End file.
